


Everyday Routine

by SmugBeverage



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, For the trashbin, Mutual Attraction, Scentplay, Thematic Thursday, exercise, fitness, like everything i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugBeverage/pseuds/SmugBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy meet up for a routine workout at the gym. They've both got some ulterior motives that don't quite get in the way but do make things a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Routine

**Author's Note:**

> It cost me a night's sleep but I got this out in time for the Thematic Thursday prompt. In my timezone, anyway. This week's theme is fitness, so I hope you enjoy this pure and educational FUCK I got shipping and kinks all over it.
> 
> Oh well, it's your problem now. Story is unbeta'd.

All Nick could hear was the pounding of his own heart and the rasping gasps of both himself and his rabbit partner. His chest burned and his entire lower half ached at the exertion, and the sound of Judy’s own efforts grew louder and louder in his ears. It was too late, and Nick’s vision tunneled as he came to an inescapable conclusion: for the first time ever, he was going to finish before she did.

Nick flung his arms into the air victoriously as he passed the invisible finish line, gasping for breath as he bled off his momentum and came to a stop, hunched over supporting himself on his knees. A smattering of applause broke out throughout the gym, from both the mammals using the machines on the first floor and their fellows using the track on the second. Nick couldn’t resist hamming it up a little, throwing up a victory sign with one arm while he leaned on the other, trying to catch his breath. The other gym-goers, well-used to Nick and his antics, just chuckled and got back to their routines. When Judy came over, recovered from her sprint before he was--probably something about the smaller lungs, he figured--he heard her before anything else and quirked an ear in her direction.

“Nick, that was great!” she gushed, which got a grin out of the not-quite heaving fox. Leave it to Judy to be happy about losing a race. He was about to reply when her body hit his in a hug; he was used to that. Her scent, however, hit him harder, searing a path up his nose to burn away what he’d been about to say next and he had to fight the urge to take a deep breath. Her being clad in nothing but a tight pair of shorts and some sporty thing that left her midriff exposed didn’t help anything. Instead, he turned towards her and fell back on humor.

“Oooof, Fluff, careful, that’s an antique. Handle with care.” His chest loosened a little when that got a chuckle out of her and she gave him a light punch on the arm. He clutched it dramatically. “Wow, improper handling _and_ assaulting an officer? You’re on a roll today, Carrots.”

Judy rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt, guiding him down to the first floor. “Alright, alright. If those old bones of yours need a break you can spot me.”

Nick’s ears perked up and he glanced at her as they descended the staircase. “Spot you? Don’t you usually have that done by now?”

Judy kept her eyes on the stairs, no doubt turning their traversal into another challenge for herself. “It, uh, slipped my mind.”

Nick just chuckled as they crossed the gym floor. “It just slipped Supercop’s mind? Maybe I’m not the only one getting old.”

“Har har.” Judy claimed one of the spots for mammals around her size and prepared it with what was, for her, a moderate weight. Nick moved into position near her head, keeping his gaze locked on her as she dislodged the bar from its resting place and began.

In reality, she hadn’t forgotten at all. She’d waited, quite intentionally, until he’d completed some of the more intense segments of his own workout before asking. An ember of guilt burned in her gut at her misdirection, but it was quickly snuffed out when Nick took his position and his scent, thick and strong from his efforts, washed over her. She treasured every moment she could get with Nick when it was so prominent, but her chances to be so...low, near him at the same time were extremely rare. She closed her eyes as she worked, treating herself to breath after breath of the musk of her favorite fox, drawing out the opportunity as long as she could; she was drowning in the most pleasurable way she could imagine but finally, her arms nearly gave out on her and Nick snatched the bar up with ease to return it to its cradle. Her arms fell to her side, trembling, and not just from exertion.

“Jeez, Carrots, give a guy a little warning.” Nick’s scent got thicker, bearing down on her not unlike the sun on a hot summer day. Her eyes fluttered open and she started a little when she realized he was bent down close, eyeing her with some concern.

“S-sorry, Nick,” she managed, keeping her traitorous body utterly still save for the deep breaths she took to slow her heart and fill her lungs with fox. “I sorta zoned out.”

Nick chuckled, his warm breath passing over her and somehow even that was a little slice of heaven. “I noticed. One step closer to Detective for me.” She tried and failed to muster the energy for a playful swat, and settled for a good-natured huff instead. “You good here? I’m gonna go finish my routine.”

Judy took one more long draw through her nose under the guise of catching her breath before sitting up despite protesting muscles. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I still need to clean up anyway.”

Nick and his snout couldn’t help but notice when Judy wiped her sweaty paws on her shorts--a bad habit that she didn’t see any point in breaking--and caused her scent in the air to thicken, joining the layers she’d already constructed through the day. He hurried away, grateful for his change to baggier workout shorts soon after they’d begun exercising together, but unable to resist taking a small sniff of the lingering smell of Judy on his shirt, left behind behind by her earlier congratulations.

It took Nick a full set of squats to bring himself back under control; he didn’t really trust himself with a machine in his state. Judy’s lingering presence on his clothes was distracting, but he could work through it. Nick moved somewhere out of the way and dropped to all fours to start on a set of pushups when the smell of Judy cut through the everything else in the air. Before he could look up a soft body stretched itself out on his back and Judy’s scent crushed down on him like a physical weight, stealing his breath away.

“Jeez, you’re not done yet?” Judy teased. Nick was frozen, his thoughts screeching to a halt and piling up, his partner’s presence dominating everything. Her body was warm on his back, the smell of her thick and pushing everything else away. Her voice pierced through the fog, close enough to one of his ears for him to feel her breath on it. “Nick? I can’t be that heavy.”

With a short exhale, he found he could think again, and he began his exercise in earnest. “Well, uh, I’ve been warning you about those second helpings of carrot cake. Don’t worry, it just takes me a little to get going.”

Judy’s paw reached out and scratched at the base of an ear as he moved them both up and down. He couldn’t quite suppress a shiver at the contact, and could only hope that she didn’t notice. “What’ve you got left?”

Nick’s reply came between deep breaths. “This is the last one.” He was silent for a few more repetitions before reluctantly speaking up again. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

Judy settled herself into a more comfortable position on his back. “Don’t have to, but I will. Can’t have you slacking off, after all.”

Nick’s chuckle was a little breathless and he startled Judy by draping his tail rather suddenly across her. “As long as I’ve gotta keep up with you? Never.” They fell into a comfortable silence as Nick worked, craning his neck ever so slightly to give Judy’s gentle scratches better access to his neck. She was light, especially to his honed physique, but her weight was not negligible and assisted in pushing him to his limit much earlier than he anticipated. He flopped to the ground, huffing, and was a little disappointed when Judy rolled off of him, though less so when she bent down to help him up the floor.

Judy dusted Nick off a bit, her head still swimming a little from having been so thoroughly encircled by him and his tail. Rabbits weren’t known for their sense of smell, but Nick’s was impossible to ignore, clinging to her and lingering for what felt like days at a time. “Let’s grab our showers. I’ll see you in fifteen.”

“Twenty,” Nick fired back. “Some of us can’t just dance in and out of the fur dryer.”

“Okay, okay. Twenty. I’ll shoot you a text when I’m ready to go.” She gave Nick a wave as she trotted off to the locker room. Pulling her bag out of a locker that was reasonably close to her own size, for once, she decided she’d need to thank Nick for finding a gym that catered to mammals on the smaller end of the spectrum. As much as she loved the ZPD she couldn’t really expect them to revamp the entire fitness room for two officers. Throwing her shower bag over a shoulder she trotted off to the shower stalls only to be brought short by an unwelcome sight.

_Out of order -- sorry!_

Shit. _All_ of them? How had she not noticed when she came in earlier? Chewing on her lip a moment, she dashed back to her locker to pull out her phone and hoped Nick wasn’t in the shower yet.

_Nick, the shower’s out over here._

She waited several long, nervous moments before she was awarded with a quick alert from her phone.

_What, all of them?_

_Yeah, the whole thing’s out of order. What about yours?_

_Looks fine to me but I’m not gonna make you wait_

_Meet me outside in 2_

Judy cocked her head to the side, curious, but began gathering her things anyway. She winced and threw her spare shirt on over her workout clothes; it wasn’t ideal, but she wasn’t really comfortable leaving the building without an extra layer and the last thing she wanted to do was reflect poorly on the ZPD. She looped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and strolled out, waving at the wolf working the front desk on her way out the front doors. She’d beaten Nick outside but wasn’t left to wait long before the doors opened and he stepped out, flicking his sunglasses open in a practiced motion, squinting in the light before slipping them on.

Nick stepped over to her, shouldering his own bag, and inclined his head in a signal to follow. “Hey, Fluff. Sorry about the shower.”

She started after him, trusting that he knew where they were going. “It’s not a big deal, I just wish I’d noticed before the workout, not after.”

Nick just chuckled and flicked one of her ears. “Gotta pay attention, Hopps. You’re falling behind on that Detective’s shield.”

Judy swatted his paw away, treating him to a glare with no heat. “Where are we going, anyway?”

Nick came to a halt, waiting for a crossing signal to change. “My place, obviously.”

Judy’s gaze snapped up to him in shock, but he didn’t acknowledge it. “ _Your_ place? You’ve been holding out on me, Nick! Why now?”

Nick couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face as the signal changed and he strut forward. “Because now I get to swoop in and be all chivalrous, Carrots. Besides, you’re always so gung-ho all the time, it never really came up.”

Judy’s fist hit his arm with a loud _thwap,_ startling a loud “ow!” out of the fox. She couldn’t help but notice it was much firmer than the time she’d hit him in the subway. “You’re so--god, that’s so _you_ , Nick!” She couldn’t help but giggle. “Where do you live?”

Nick rubbed his arm, the shades doing nothing to hide the exasperation in the look he threw her way. “Just a few blocks away, actually.”

“ _What?_ ” Judy nearly shrieked, and Nick flicked his ears down at the shrill noise. “You live in _Savannah Central?_ ”

“Well, yeah,” he drawled, smug and clearly pleased with himself. “I didn’t recommend that gym on accident.”

Judy raised her eyes to the sky as if asking the heavens for the patience to deal with her partner. “Nick, you are a _lazy bum._ ”

Nick swatted her with his tail. “She says, walking from her _shared_ workout to my home, that I have so graciously invited her to.”

“Alright, Wilde, don’t milk it.” She went silent for a few moments, considering something. “How can you even afford to live here?”

Nick snorted in response. “Do I really have to say it?”

“No, wait,” Judy said, dropping to a monotone that still couldn’t quite hide her amusement. “You _know a guy._ ”

Nick pointed two fingers her way with a _chk-chk._ “Got it in one. There’s hope for Detective Hopps yet. Oh--here we are.”

Judy craned her neck back to catch the name of the building: _Breezy Terrace Apartments._ She snorted; made about as much sense as the _Grand Pangolin Arms._ She followed Nick into the lobby and looked around. To her surprise, the building actually seemed fairly well-maintained. Someone called out a greeting in Nick’s direction, and he snarked back a reply that Judy didn’t hear because he chose that moment to reach his arm around her shoulder and pull her in close. She was pretty sure she managed to keep herself from squeaking as she got a surprise facefull of fox. He ushered her into an elevator across the room and hit the button for the third floor.

Judy cleared her throat. “W-what was that, Nick?” Dammit. She was getting flustered again.

He squeezed her shoulder then dropped his paw which kind of made her regret speaking up. “This is a mostly predator building. Not that they dislike prey, or anything, or that it’d be a big problem, I just...I was vetting you. Just so everyone knows the score.”

Judy smiled at him. “Aww. Nick…”

Nick cleared his throat and the elevator dinged. He stepped out, pulling his keys out of a pocket and started counting the doors as he moved down the hall, likely some ingrained habit. He took them all the way to the end of the hall and slid his key into the last door on the right and ushering her in. “Here we go. 304, home sweet home.”

It wasn’t until Nick had closed the door behind her and began giving her the grand tour that she realized what a bad idea her visit was. The place where Nick lived, she realized, was utterly steeped in his scent. It assailed her from every direction, dipping her thoughts in molasses and making her feel like her body was stuck in mud. Nick continued talking from miles away as he coiled around her from everywhere at once. Then his scent was in front of her, fresh and hot, moving tantalizingly out of reach.

“Carrots? Anybody home?” Nick had been surprised when he hadn’t been bombarded by the thousand questions the moment she crossed the threshold, and when he’d looked to her for an explanation there was the oddest look of dazed confusion on her face. A little concerned, he bent down to wave a paw in her face only to recoil a little when her ears flopped down and she followed it carefully. He stopped moving and she leaned forward, towards his paw, and his mouth dried instantly. He let the moment hang there, torn by indecision; Nick couldn’t take not knowing, and pressed his palm gently against Judy’s nose. Immediately, she pushed into it, taking a deep breath and making a gentle sound of satisfaction. She nuzzled into Nick’s paw for several long moments before her eyes slowly creaked open and her ears snapped up in alarm.

Nick was staring at her, eyes wide, ears back, tail fluffed up in shock. Judy swallowed heavily before attempting to speak. “Nick--I, uh, I’m sorry, I, I didn’t--I shouldn’t have--”

Before she could back away, Nick placed both paws on either side of her head, causing her to shut her mouth with a quiet click. Normally, he was not a betting fox. Gambling usually meant you would lose; good odds were scams and bad odds were pointless. But, as usual, something about Judy made him want to try. He threw caution to the wind, cast the die, and kissed her.

She stood absolutely stock still for an amount of time that began to verge on uncomfortable; a lead ball dropped into Nick’s stomach and a voice hissed _stupid stupid stupid_ in the back of his skull. He broke off and began to slink away--to die, probably--but he didn’t even make it a step when something grabbed his collar and yanked him down. One of Judy’s paws slipped around his neck and she kissed him hungrily, pulling him as close as she could. Nick’s paws settled on her hips for a moment before they began to roam, drawing a sharp noise of satisfaction from the rabbit.

Judy stepped back, pulling Nick along with her until she bumped into something. Nick grasped her thighs and lifted her effortlessly, breaking the kiss and letting her draw a breath that nearly dizzied her. Nick’s scent came at her in waves, filling the space between them and clinging to her like smoke. He set her down on the armrest of his couch and attacked her again, capturing her lips and slipping his paws under her overshirt, growling in satisfaction. With a sound of needy want, she struggled to get out of it, with Nick taking that as permission to slip it off of her in one easy motion.

Nick buried his muzzle in her fur, where her shoulder and neck met, and breathed in the clean, earthy scent of the rabbit in front of him. He used his fangs to nip softly at Judy’s throat, extracting a raspy moan from her; he worked his way up, gently scraping and biting his way towards where her scent was the thickest, finally depositing his nose in the luxurious fur of her chin. He drew in a deep breath, filling his senses with her, and held his breath a moment to bask in it.

Judy chose that moment to yank his shirt over his head, leaving him to flounder for a moment before she could pull it the rest of the way off and cast it aside. Before he could formulate a response she was on him, rubbing her chin against every part of Nick within her reach: his chest, his neck, his muzzle, even between his ears. Nick was electrified, the aggressive marking almost overwhelming; her scent seeped into his fur, his skin, maybe even into his very bones and setting his blood aflame. It was a devious scent, slipping in underneath and supplanting everything else.

Nick found her lips again and slipped his tongue inside to meet hers. Her paws grasped him tightly and her legs clenched around him while she quivered in delight. Judy dominated all of his senses, she was all he could hear and smell and feel and he was seized by the sudden, inescapable urge to smell himself on her. When he tried to pull back, she drew his tongue back into her mouth, trapping it there, gently sucking on it while lavishing it with attention with her own. Nick groaned into her mouth and his hips bucked forward involuntarily, grinding between Judy’s clenched legs and causing her to cry out, breaking her grasp.

With his freedom, Nick immediately pressed the side of his muzzle to the space between her ears. If his scent before had been smoke, then his mark, straight from the source, was pure and molten. The rush left her insensate long enough for him to dip down and skim across her cheeks, down her neck, and across her shoulders on both sides. He was sliding across her throat when she managed to speak.

“N-Nick. Oh, _god._ ” The overcome bunny was panting rapidly, her eyes glazed over. Nick drew her into his chest, instinct momentarily sated.

“Hey, Carrots, uh.” Nick stopped for a moment but couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. Things just seemed to make a lot more sense than they had half an hour ago. “One hell of a first date.”

“This isn’t a first date, Nick.” Judy leaned into his chest, dropping her ears to fit in the space under his chin. “We’ve done lots of dately activities, and that’s what they were. I’ve decided.”

Nick shifted upward, exposing his throat to give her more room to settle in. She didn’t know the significance of that, not yet, but that was okay. “Just like that, huh?”

Judy traced invisible designs in the fur of Nick’s chest. “Just like that.”

Nick let his hands roam freely, taking encouragement from Judy’s gentle sighs. “So have we been dating for months, or…?”

“We made it official just now.” She kissed his chest. “I mean, if you...want to.”

Nick placed a kiss on the top of her head and took the opportunity to lay down another layer of his scent. “Of course I do. I gotta wonder, though, er, how long…?”

“Um.” She squirmed uncomfortably but didn’t see a way out of answering. “How long have we been going to the gym together?”

“You’re kidding me.” Nick squeezed her a little tighter. “That long?”

“About there, yeah. What about you?”

“Uh. About the same, actually.”

“Of course,” Judy laughed, wrapping her arms around Nick’s torso. “Of course we would.”

Nick nuzzled affectionately against Judy. “Well, we got there eventually.”

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s embrace when Judy huffed in annoyance and stirred. “I still need my shower.”

“Mmm,” Nick tittered. “No can do, Carrots.”

“What?” Judy pulled back in surprise to look him in the eye. “Why?”

Nick hunkered down and sniffed at her exposed midriff. “I like you just the way you are at the moment.” He looked off to the side. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to waste time taking _two_ showers today, would you?”

“Huh?” Judy followed his gaze to a door, half-open, leading to a bedroom. “Oh. ... _Oh!_ Well, I...no, Mr. Wilde, I suppose I wouldn’t. Do you have any suggestions?” Nick grinned wolfishly and swept her up into his arms, striding with purpose towards his open door.

He stopped at the threshold, and looked down at the excited rabbit in his arms and a lump seemed to form in his throat. “Hey, Judy.”

Judy’s ears snapped to attention at the sound of her real name and she looked up at him. “Yeah, Nick?”

Nick swallowed and it didn’t help the lump in his throat at all. “I, um, I just wanted to, uh--I--I love you.”

Her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room as she threw her arms around him. “I love you too, Nick.” She kissed him as he stepped into the room, and a simple kick sent the door flying shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually pretty hard to get out and I don't really have any idea if it's good. It didn't get my customary exorbitant editing time but that's sort of what these things are for, I suppose. I'm not even sure if you're supposed to do that sort of shifting perspective or not but I had fun with it. Not to mention that writing a scentplay story without actually overusing the word "scent" is a trial, let me tell you. I'm considering coming back around to this later and giving it a lewd chapter--I'm sure it would be appreciated--but until then drop a comment and let me know what you think. What worked, what didn't work, what you enjoyed, what you didn't enjoy, it's all useful.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story may not contain an accurate representation of exercise. Or apartments. Or being a functional adult.


End file.
